Better Than You
by blackbloodbaby
Summary: It's amazing how a book leads to one thing to another. Like Jade's fear of relationships and actually opening her eyes to what she wants. Jori, with angst. Lovely angst.


**A/N. Well, I needed to write Jori at some stage. And this is it. This story is based off a line from Skulduggery Pleasant: Death Bringer. You don't need to read the book to understand the story. But I think you should read it. It's amazing. Uh... I don't own Victorious or Skulduggery. But I've met Derek Landy, who wrote it... Heh, heh?**

It's a little know fact amongst Jade's few friends (and numerous enemies). She adored reading. She just hid her obsession... Very, very well. Hell, she was good at acting, I mean, how else could she get into Hollywood Arts if she was shit at it? But of course, obsessions can't be hidden forever. Jade knew this obsession wouldn't be hidden any longer after... a certain dilemma. You see, she loved this book series called Skulduggery Pleasant. And she's only recently bought Death Bringer, the latest book. Well, it arrived on Monday morning. And she needed _to go to fucking school! _But... She needed to read it... Gah! It wouldn't wreck her reputation of a notorious bad girl too bad, would it? That's it. Her mind was made up. She would bring this book to school and read it, no matter what anyone said! Her scissors are _always_ at the ready anyway...

"Hey, Jade... What the hell is_ that_?" Beck gaped at said girl.

"A book, dumb ass."

"Y-you read?"

"No, I'm reading this for no reason." Jade muttered in a half-assed attempt of sarcasm. She was in fact, engrossed in the book, not even sparing a glance at Beck. Robbie, who was trying to reach his locker, greeted Beck. He then saw the object sitting in the black haired girl's hand. He practically exploded.

"Oh my God! Jade's reading a book!" He screamed. And then, just like that, Jade's reading time was rudely interrupted by half of the members of the student body, pushing at each other to have a look at the 'bad girl' reading.

Jade looked up, _not _appreciating the interruption. Her facial expression was enough to make grown men scream in terror.

"Everyone... Leave me alone, or you'll get scissors embedded in your eye socket... If I'm feeling generous." Almost immediately, the crowd cleared. Well apart from an amused looking Tori.

"What's up, Vega?" Jade said, trying to put as much venom in her voice as possible.

"I didn't know the sight of you reading a book would be so surprising."

"Huh?"

"I'm not surprised. And nor should they be."

"Vega, you're making no sense."

"I am. Have you noticed some of the things you say? How fast you respond to people, how oddly poetic you are?" Jade scoffed at this.

"_Poetic?"_

"Broken kite, remember?" Tori smirked at Jade's silence, pleased how she got to torture the black haired girl, instead of it being the other way around. As Tori walked away, Jade's jaw dropped. Realisation hit her hard.

Tori... _Noticed these things about her?_

Lessons dragged by. At last, lunch came. Instead of eating, Jade read. As she was in the middle of a paragraph, Beck slid beside her. His closeness was starting to annoying her. Jesus, she was _reading._ He doesn't have to be so god damn close all the time. He doesn't understand. She needed space. And enjoyment, instead of feeling pressured to be... Better. She was fine the way this relation_shit_ was... Wait, she meant relationship. Yeah.

At this stage, her thoughts were interrupted for a second time, as Tori sat beside her. Not touching, but close enough to feel wanted. Which was strange. It was as if Tori could see behind the teasing, the constant jibes. As if she knew that it was just a desperate bid to push her away before she got too... Close. Close was bad. As she was reading, a certain paragraph caught her eye.

_'You need someone smart, and strong_ _and_ _capable. Someone assured. You need someone to challenge you. You need someone better than you.' _Jade's fingers tightened on the book, as she took these words in. Beck wasn't a challenge and he certainly wasn't better than her. But Tori seemed to pop up in her mind. She was challenging, always making it seem worth Jade's time to try to tear down. She was capable, after all, she has saved Jade's ass a few times. Assured? Yes. She was confident, certain. Safe. Better? Well, she hasn't broke over Jade's constant taunts... So, yeah, she probably is. Not like the goth would say that out-loud! Jade suppressed the urge to scream. She did _not _like Tori. Not in that way. They didn't like each other in _any _way! Well, a bit. Slightly?

"Hey, Jade? Are you okay? You've went... Paler." Cat asked. The usually insane girl was remarkably more observant than she acted.

"Yeah... Just can't read like this. Y'know?"

"Nope!" The red head chimed, who probably has never felt the urge to just read.

"I'm clearing out..." Jade said, feeling the urge to get away from them all.

"But you still have more lessons!" Tori said, sounding concerned. It made Jade want to leave all the more. But another part of her wanted to stick with the girl she may have a small attraction to.

"Vega, you say it like I care." Jade smirked, trying to hide her feelings.

"You don't, I do." She smirked in response. Like Tori caring made a difference. Well, only a small one.

"So, Vega? If you care so much, join me." As soon as these words left Jade's mouth, she regretted them. She needs to get _away _from Tori, not _stay_ with her.

"Well, this is strange. Jade West, asking me to join her?"

"Don't wanna come Vega? Too scared?" Jade breathed, while leaning towards the girl, until she was so close, their noses were almost touching. Tori immediately blushed at how close they were.

"No. Not scared."

"Then come on then." Jade grinned, knowing it was too late to back-pedal. If she tried to get out of it, it'd seem weird. But yet, her request was strange enough.

"Fine." Tori breathed. Jade took Tori's wrist, and carefully hauled the Latina up. As she turned around, Jade saw the look Cat gave her, along with an encouraging nod. Shit. Cat had figured out her little secret.

As they fled the school grounds together, Jade couldn't help but grin at Tori. God, she has a nice body. Uhh... Nope. Bad Jade. Change thought track _immediately. _As they both leaped into Jade's car, Tori gave off a nervous laugh.

"I didn't think running off would be that easy."

"It generally is." Jade responded, starting up the car.  
"You do this often." It was a statement. Not a question.

"Yeah. I need somewhere to go, where I'm not surrounded by people. I kinda hate it, y'know?" Jade muttered, driving away.

"Are you... Opening up to me?"

"Oh, my dear Vega. Of course not. I need to sprout my hate somewhere."

"And this is the reason you've dragged me off to be a delinquent? So you can rant a bit?" Jade laughed.

"Delinquent is the wrong word to use. You're not exactly at the stage of robbing some old lady for money to supply your crack."

"You say it like you plan to get me to that stage."

"Maybe I do Vega." Jade smirked.

"I'm going to take that as your sick sense of humour."

"I don't know... Maybe it'd be fun, seeing you out of control..." Jade glanced up from the road, shooting a look at Tori.

"Hmm. Are you implying something West?"

"I'm not actually gonna get you some crack."

"I wouldn't take it anyway. You could of poisoned it or something."

"Like I'd do something like that." Jade smirked.

Their conversation carried on, and Jade's thoughts began to wonder. How would Tori's lips feel upon her own? How would she look, with her hair messy from Jade's hands? How would her breath feel next to Jade's ear? How would she sound, gasping 'I love you' after breaking off a passionate kiss... Or during...-

"Shit!" Jade growled, hitting the acceleration. No! Bad head! Stop making this _so fucking confusing!_

"God, Jade! Not so fast! What's up anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Jade..."

"Fuck, Vega, it doesn't matter."

"Jade, when you're abusing the crap out of that poor car, yeah, it matters!" Tori cried out, looking pretty scared. Something snapped in Jade's all ready confused mind. Maybe these feelings... Aren't as shallow as Jade thought they were. It wasn't just, as Jade thought it was, a 'hey, you're hot, lets bang', its more of a, 'hey, I know I'm with someone else, who's a guy, but I kinda love you.'

"Fuck, Vega, you really want to know?" Jade said, her tone of voice softening.

"Yes."

"Fine. Buckle up, because this car is gonna break like, at least two laws."

"Wha-!" Tori didn't even have time to say it, as the car was pulled into a vicious, and very illegal, u-turn, that broke the speed limit.

After a few minutes of being in some sort of suicidal ride, the car finally slowed at a coffee shop.

"Jade... I think after that, I'm going to have a heart-attack."

"Oh, grow a pair, Vega."

"Lets just go in." Tori muttered, rolling her eyes.

As they entered the small coffee shop, another black haired girl greeted Jade. This girl had a massive scar, starting at her cheekbone, and curving down her cheek.

"Jade."

"Renn. Where's Emilie?"

"Oh, y'know. Pursuing her collage dreams, leaving her poor girlfriend terrified that she'll meet another, better looking girl... Emilie may not be like that, but a girl can worry... Hey, who's the chick?

"Oh, this is Tori..." Jade smiled at her friends lack of observance.

"Nice to meet you Renn." Tori smiled.

"Oh, Jade... Nice. I knew it. Tori, I know Jade can be a bitch at times, and it _may _seem like she loves her scissors more than she loves you, but please. A lass like you...well Jesus, Jadeyou have _outdone _yourself. Be proud mate. Be proud."

"Wh-what?" Jade spluttered. "No! It's not like that!" Tori blushed at this.

"Oh... Just the way you... Looked at her. All protective and that."

"Okay. Now you're gonna shut up." Jade growled, her hands suddenly attacking her pockets.

"No! Jade not the scissors!" Tori cried. Renn chuckled, not even flinching.

"Ah, Jade. You know what happened the _last _time that you took the scissors out. But... This sweet thing's single... Right?" The girl smirked, leaning over to Tori in a seductive manner. Tori blushed, and Jade felt an unbelievable rage fill her.

"Renn, have you forgotten your very special girlfriend that you've had for _three years_ now?" Jade hissed.

"What? Mate, when I see nice things, I take 'em. Emilie'd understand. Knowing my luck, she's probably out banging some other chick... Which'd be shit... I left Britain for her, after all."

"Are you kidding? I remember you complaining for months on end that she wouldn't let you get in her pants. I doubt she'd let some other girl do the deed."

"And now, after I convinced her that she's not a dirty whore for having those types of urges, she has a massive libido. I can't keep up with her sometimes."

"Christ! What is up with you today!" Jade growled. She didn't like the way Renn was looking at Tori.

"What's up with you?" Renn shot right back.

"NOTHING!" Jade screamed, losing her generally unreadable façade

"Tori, do me a favour and make her come around. Mr. Muscle has nothing on you." Renn looked at Jade, and the look in the scarred girls eye scared her. She _knew. _"Oh, and Jade. Stop deluding yourself." And with that, the girl turned around, returning to the other, very impatient customer.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked Jade, as they sat at a table.

"Renn. Ignore her. She talks shit."

"I... Can understand how she can flirt like that..." Jade picked up on this immediately.

"Oh, God Tori. You... Aren't attracted to her, are you?"

"Uh... I don't know? I guess..."

"Are you... Attracted to girls?" Jade asked, leaning closer to Tori. Shit. What is _wrong _with her today. What happened to all the sarcasm? And the hiding of the feelings?

"Jade... I honestly don't know."

"..." Jade was at loss as to what to say.

"But, I don't care about me. Jade, what's wrong? Why were you acting so weird in the car?"

"I..." Jade, as a rule, is not good with emotions. If she felt things... which was close to invading her personal bubble, she'd push it away. Which is why she has Beck. He's her shield, her excuse, to avoid getting people close to her. He is worth _something _after all. "Tori...I...I kinda...L-l...Oh shit." Jade was surprised. This confessing thing is pretty tough.

"Jade. Relax."

"I...I-kinda-don't-like-Beck-anymore-and-I-don't-think-I-ever-have!" Jade blurted out, at least trying to get the partial truth out.

"Huh? Why?"

"Y...you." Jade finally forced out.

"M-me? Jade! I don't... Like Beck!"

"No! It isn't the fact that Beck likes you, or you might like him..." Jade trailed off, losing her nerve. Hate good, feelings bad. Hate means no pain. Hate means simpler and easier things. Feeling are complex, and confusing. Feelings end up making you a sobbing mess. Love is war. War makes countries weak. So, what would love do to the heart?

"Jade...You don't mean..."

"And... Lets wrap up this discussion here!" Jade said, her tone final.

"Jade. No. I think we need to-"

"Vega. Let us pretend this never happened."

"Jade, I really thin-"

"Fuck! Can you just not question? Please! Tori, if it's just one thing you can do for me, is not question!"

"You just called me Tori."

"No shit."

And that's how it went. The rest of their afternoon was...Pretty awkward. It was just constant stabs of small talk, that ended up going into silence. And then Jade, unable to think of anything else, stated to insult Tori. In the end, it ended up into a screaming match, much to Jade's chagrin, and yet, delight. It was pretty unhealthy. A part of her didn't want to hurt the Latina, yet a part of her... Enjoyed it. Hatred and arguments made her feelings more easier to hide. If she couldn't understand it, she buried it. It was how Jade avoided getting hurt. She played safe, making it impossible for anyone to get close. No one was really close to Jade, when she thought of it. Apart from Cat. But Cat was insightful. She could see behind any façade, and Cat would know exactly how she was feeling. It scared her too. Cat knew. Her bubble was invaded. But Jade honestly didn't mind. Despite the fear of being exposed, it felt good to talk to someone. Cat... Didn't judge either. Yeah. Maybe it was time to finally open up about the Latina. The moment she reached home, she lost it.

"_FUCK!"_ Jade screamed, punching the wall. Ow... Maybe not the best idea. Her knuckles now hurt. She leaped onto the laptop, and put the most darkest song on she could think of. Trying to clear her head. Why did it have to become complicated so... Suddenly? Maybe it wasn't so sudden. The teasing. The twisting of her bitterness, that was trying so hard to infect Tori. So she could protect herself from these growing feelings. Trying to make her bitterness take over Tori completely, so she'd not be Tori. Someone different. Someone who she _couldn't_ love, because she wouldn't be Tori. But it failed. She stayed resilient. She didn't change, and it didn't discourage her from being friends with Jade. Instead, it drove her further. But _why_? _Why_ didn't she flee? _Why_ didn't she not just give up? She made it clear, right?

_'You need someone better than you. That's what love is, you know? Love is finding someone better than you are, and holding on for dear life.' _

Maybe that books love advice made sense. Maybe it was because... Maybe... Tori didn't want to be friends? Maybe she wanted to be something else. And what did she do? She killed her. Everyday. And enjoyed it. Which Tori probably figured out, adding salt to her wounds. Maybe this teasing hurt Tori more than she'd let on. So...Did she cling on because she loved her? Urgh. This is too confusing. Jade spared a glance at her phone. Two new texts. She dared to look. Cat. And Tori. Jade ignored the urge to throw the god-damn phone at the wall. She read Cat's message first.

_Jade! Tori phoned. She's not happy with you. She said something about you phoning her, so you can talk. Jade, did anything happen when you both skipped? She seems...Sad. Angry, but sad._

Shit. Delete. Delete, delete, de-fucking-lete. The second message was a little harder to open. Jade paused before opening it. Aw, screw it.

_Jade, about yesterday. We **need** to talk. Badly. Meet up with me. Please._

Oh fuck. This is gonna end badly. Why, why am I even considering it?

_Come over to mine. Half an hour Vega, and that's it._

Shit. Why did she do that? Now it's just gonna be more emotional torture. Jade paced around the room, wondering how this conversation would go down. Within fifteen minutes, a small knock on the door alerted Jade on how nervous she really is. She practically sprinted down to get the door.

She opened the door, and Tori just looked at her.

"Uhh... Come on in." Tori did, and stayed silent.

"Uh... Coffee?"

"No thanks." Jade's eyebrow twitched.

"Jesus, Vega. I know you're mad at something, but... You're the one that wanted to talk." Jade said, trying to keep that same, casual tone to her voice.

"Jade, I'm a fucking mess."

"And you've came here to tell me this...Why?"

"Because of you. I need to know why it's my fault?"

"You know why, Jade! What... where you gonna say yesterday?"

"Jesus, Vega. It doesn't take a genius to work it out."

"I...Know. I need to hear you say it Jade."

"If you all ready know, why the fuck should I say it?" Jade snarled, putting as much bitterness in that one sentence as possible. Which... Is a lot of bitterness.

"I just need to Jade!" Tori cried out, nearly in tears.

"Why... Why is this tearing you up so fucking much?"

"I honestly don't know!" Confusion. A feeling both of them was experiencing at the moment.

"What is it then Tori! Why is my fucked up feelings so important to you! Why can't I just hate you? I can't stand this any more! It's too confusing. Too messy. Too... Painful."

"Jade... Do you love me?" Tori threw out.

"I-I don't know... I don't fucking know! I hate you. I can't keep my mind off you. I want you to feel so much pain, yet I'd hate to see you cry. Too fucking complex! I'm used to being in this nice, comfortable little shell of hatred, and you've broke it down. Congratulations for making me feel like a fucking sap. I hate you. You're so fucking dumb. I hate you. I don't. I don't know." Tori, who had watched Jade have a kind of breakdown on the sofa, didn't really know what to say. As much as it hurt to hear Jade say that she hated her, Tori knew for a fact she wasn't sure about her feelings.

"Jade." Tori said, leaning closer to the goth.

"Fuck off Tori." Jade muttered pathetically.

"No."

"I mean it! We're just gonna get hurt, okay! That's all that's fucking left! Just a shelled out hole where the heart should b-Mmph." Tori, who at this stage had enough, kissed her. Hell, her lips felt so good, Jade thought numbly. Her terror of being close to someone melted slightly. Yet it was still there. It loomed. It was still enough to scare her. Jade pulled herself away from Tori, looking horrified.

"T-Tori. This isn't gonna end well. Not at all."

"Jade. You're just scared." Tori said softly.

"I-I'm not. It just... Ends bad."

"It's your dad, isn't it?" Jade's head shot up, gazing at the Latina with fear.

"H-how?"

"It's obvious Jade. He treats you like crap. No wonder you're scared of relationships."

"Tori... I...Don't know. If you want the truth, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to get hurt myself. He kinda taught me that everyone's out for themselves. This is true. And this means we'll get hurt."

"Jade. You haven't answered the question. Do you love me?"

"I...I think I do." Jade finally said.

"Then give us a shot?"

"I...But Beck..."

"You don't love him Jade!" Tori said, frustration at the edge of her voice.

"Fine... It'll end badly though Tori."

"Jesus, Jade! Why does everything have to be a fight with you! I love you too, you know! You're putting me through hell!"

"That's love! I don't want that pain!"

"Isn't it worth it though?" Tori's voice, at this stage, is cracking.

"I-I...Don't know."

"Give it a shot Jade. I swear, you won't regret it." Jade looked at Tori. God, she's beautiful. Her soft brown eyes were intense. Stubborn. She wouldn't let me go without a fight. A challenge, someone who wouldn't let her go and lie down to die. Assured, so confident in what she's doing and saying. Strong, not bending to her pleading.

"Fine,Vega. Lets give this a shot." Tori smirked, and pulled Jade into a kiss.

_Someone better than you._

_**This is gonna be a two-shot. So, uh, how did I do? This is kinda based on my feelings after my dear friend decided to crush my heart into itty-bitty pieces, so I'm sorry if Jade's emotions seem a little odd. It was a bitch to describe. Oh and the ironic thing is? My name is also Jade. Uhh, enough about me. I'mma gona stop ranting about my life. So, you like? YOU WANT TO REVIEW? :) **_


End file.
